Lonely Souls
by Malum-Bathory
Summary: A prequel to the first Assassin's Creed. A story of love and betrayal between two loves named Adara and Altair.
1. Nobility

_Ok this is my first story so give me a break I fixed it form before so its better and I didn't have anyone to proof it so is there's anything wrong just like send me a massage or something so I can fix it. So be kind…I hope you like the new revamped version of it…ENJOY!_

Chapter one: Nobility

In the lost city of the Hashshashin called Masyaf there lived a man, no a clan. There main purpose was to kill leaders that got in over there heads. This Clan lived all the way back in the 1100ths. Before the 3rd Crusade raised from the ashes. These men had the art of killing down and began there noble deeds in the shadows. They killed and disappeared. No one ever had a clue. One moment they are there and the next there no where. 5 years before the crusade began there was a man named Altair Idn La-Alad.

"Stop it! You don't own me!" She screamed to the man with a long white beard with navy blue and white robes "Yes I do…I took you from that hell hole and made you something…do not question what I ask of you." The man told her in a deep demanding voice, hands hidden behind his back walking on the stone beneath him. "Adara listen to me. You are an assassin born to kill and that is all you will be doing in life. Take notes from the others and learn to hold yourself with pride while standing before me." His voice echoed in her ears as she backed away "You still do not own me." Her small voice whispered as she storming away from the cold embrace of the air. Walking down the stone stairs holding the curving rail tightly with her pale hand she cringed with the thoughts. Him owning her like some cattle. Taking each step with care as her mind wondered to the times where she was young and in those cages in that dirty small room beneath the roads and buildings and in the rat infested sewers. The smells came flooding back to her as she reached the end of the stone stairs.

She took a gulp of air hung her head and began to walk out into the small disorganized town of Masyaf. The town has cloths hanging from windows along with colorful rugs. The town cascaded down the hill side with a huge hole with a small pond surrounded by jagged cliffs yet it seems like a nice town save and caring, Better then what she had in the past. Making her way down the streets she looked around at the people dressed in raggedy cloths and some in white and gray with the hint of red. She didn't know where to go in the small town. She let her feet take her where ever they felt as she pasted many that showed no interest in her at all. She was just like the others that guarded them. Adara was lost in her own little world walking down as the sun beat down upon her.

Meanwhile with Al Mualim he stood shocked once again at Adara's behavior she showed to him. "She talks to me as if the devil himself possesses her." He told himself as he looked out the tall glass window with bookcases on either side of it. The moment his speaking ended a voice from a distance come to him. "Master." Al Mualim turned around slowly to see Altair standing there nice and neatly. "Ah Altair…you have come back from your mission." He said hands folded in front of him as the sun shined illuminating his robes almost like a halo around his body. "Glad to see you are fine and well." Altair bowed slightly to show his respect to his master. "I am well master. I have successfully finished my mission and I am ready for your next challenge." Al Mualim gave a cockeyed smile as he approached Altair. "You are…well I do have a challenge for you. Find a girl named Adara Hala…She should be around in the town. You will know when you find her. Take her and teach her some manners." Al Mualim shooed Altair out when he gave him that small mission.

Altair began his way into town rolling his eyes a bit. This was a stupid mission to him but it was something he had to do. The people around him seemed not to notice him either. The calmness in the air was relaxing and soothing. The buildings had there moment where they seemed packed together but for the most part where farther apart. He made sure to look in the hidden areas of the town hoping Adara would have been easier to find by hiding in those areas. She was reluctantly not in any of them. Altair was beginning to get frustrated but wouldn't like it show to the other assassins around him. He then began to ask many about her whereabouts He finally pegged down her location which was where two levels of the city met. She was lying down on an old rickety bench that seemed to have crakes indented in the stone legs. Her hood covered her face from the intense sun as she seemed to be sleeping there. Her white robes flowed down the edges of the stone as Altair looked at her. Letting out a pardon he stood there on the side of her. Adara head him and without moving much. Her eyes focused more on his feet and traveled up taking in what he looked like. When her eyes finally got to his face she smiled slightly and answered his pardon.

"Can I help you?" She asked not really in the mood to talk. "Lazy I see." "Your lazy just thinking." She told the man as her smile turned to a frown. "So know your respect issue is in question?" "Excuse me? Who are you to say that I have respect issues?" Her voice going from pleasant to irritated. "Because I'm at higher level…and Al Mualim told me to teach you a little something about them." "Fine you can teach them but it doesn't mean I'll take it." She told him as she began to sit up on the bench ready to here the whole sepal. "Many have come and tried to tell me so I don't see the point in you being here." "Tell me do respect the person who defeats you in battle? Would you listen to them?" "I would respect them if they beat me." "Good then lets see if you'll respect me." He told her grabbing her wrist and pulling her from the bench. Adara didn't put up much of a fight as it seems futile to resist him.

Taking her out in the streets he withdrew his sword. "Fight me." Adara looked at him like he was crazy "No not in the middle of the street where people could get hurt." "That's why you have to watch where you swing your blade…It's a good lesson to have since on a mission you are going to have to fight in the streets." "No!" She yelled to him as he then came at her "Fine." With that his sword went down upon her. Adara ducked and rolled out of the way as Altair's sword got suck in the wooden stand. One woman was standing closer to the sword then Adara was there. She screamed and began to run as the whole area seemed to go up in panic and began to scream and run from the surroundings. Adara looked at the man like he was crazy and insane. "Are you crazy?" She asked of him but before he answered his swords swung at her once more. "No." He told her when Adara ducked from the horizontal swipe. Making more damage he hit the wooden support to a stand cracking it in half. The stand come tumbling down as Adara rolled once again out of the way. People's screams could be heard around them as Altair's sword swung down at her. Adara quickly saw a chance to take out her short sword and block his attack. Pressing down upon Adara's short sword she began to buckle under the presser. She didn't have great strength and this position was not the best.

"OK OK! YOU WIN." She said trying to keep the strength balanced. Altair smirked "No it isn't …not until you listen." He told her pushing down harder and before Adara know it she lost her strength and her sword slipped from his. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. With no pain in her after a few moments she opened one eye reluctantly to find his sword hovering inches from her face. "Are you ready to listen and do your part in this brotherhood and sisterhood?"

Over the Years Adara became more respectable as an assassin and kept in her mind that time where she had to fight Altair. And over those years they became close friends and he protected her with his last breath on missions. As both climbed the ranks they grew closer then ever. The mission always stayed first on the lists but there attraction for each other made them a force to be reckoned with.

When they come back from a mission they where laughing and having a good time. Altair was not laughing nearly as much as Adara but he was smiling with her. Adara smiled at him and took him by his arm pulling on his sleeve for him to come closer to her. She reached up by getting on her tippy toes and whispering something in his ear. Many looked at this odd display for affection. The whisper lead to more laughter and Altair even gave a small laugh to what she had told him. They where a bit odd to look at also Adara was at least six inches shorter then him and they touched each other more then deemed appropriate at the time. As they made there way through the small disorganized town man wondered.

The sun was low in the sky and had more of the orange glow to it. They walked on the main path to the stone fortress that over looked the town and was painted by the sun. walking up the hill they saw the wooden gates where a man also in white, gray and red stood. His hood was down to show his black short hair with a straggly looking mustache and braid. He waited for them to reach the top before stopping the two.

"Al Mualim wishes to see you Adara." He said to her as she looked at him and smiled "Riman…you don't have to be so formal." She giggled as he smiled at her. "Ya I know but none the lease Al Mualim still wants to see you." Altair's eyes went to the opposite side where Adara stood as he turned around and began to walk away. He thought she was ganna be getting in trouble for something again so he wanted to leave right then and there. Adara looked at him but let him go none the less. She smiled at Riman and as she moved past him happily she patted him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes then let out a smile and shock his head.

It was strange yet quite when she entered the fortress. She walked down the stone halls of the assassins with her arms down at her side. She looked to the balcony as she saw Al Mualim standing there looking at her. "My child." He said as she looked up to him "Master." She then bowed to pay her respects after that she began her way up the stairs holding gracefully on the rail as it slid under her hand. Al Mualim's eyes followed her up as she stood there next to him. "Adara we have much to discuses." He told her in a strong dominate voice as she nodded getting a bit worried about what those things would be. "Come with me child." He said putting his hand on her tender shoulders and with his other hand showed her out to the gardens.

The garden was filled with plush green grass and pink and white trees. Benches lined some of the walls with rails on each level of the garden. He led her out sitting her on the bench next to the tree standing tall and beautiful with white petals. "You seem to become more advanced then I had first thought Adara. Your skills have very much improved since Altair had spoken with you years ago. I am here to tell you that I have decided to let you finally go on a mission by yourself. " Adara smiled gracefully to her master "Really?!" She had asked happy about this information "What will I be doing?" "You are to kill a man named Henry II. He poses as a treat to us. He plans on going through with a crusade. You must find him in Beirut. You will need help and assassins will be watching you in the city to assure your safety. But I think you can handle this. Be careful and swift." He told her as she bowed slightly then turned the other way to head out.

Adara walked out of the garden and down the stone stairs a smile plastered on her face. Trying to stay calm she held in her happiness inside her for the time being. She found herself back in the town weaving in and out of the crowds. She made her way down the hills. The stone structures looked down on them as the people walked. Adara looked around as she came to the gates. As she walked out she was met by Altair. She looked at him and smiled. "Altair I have a mission by myself! Are you proud of me?" She asked as he looked at her walking closer. "I am very proud, but make sure you are careful. Losing you would be horrible." He told her getting right in front of her. "I wont, I promise." She told him as she then gently pushed him aside to get a horse. Altair quickly grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him one more. He got right next to her and they touched cheeks. "Don't forget your promise to me." He whispered in her ear. Adara looked at him straight in his dark brown eyes and smiled "Don't worry Altair I would never forget the promise." She then smirked lightly kissing him on the cheek. Altair went to the horses grabbing one by the reins and handing them to her. "Be careful and ride safe." He told her placing the reins in her hand. "Don't worry I will." She said hopping on the horse. Before taking off to Beirut she looked down at Altair. He gave her a blank stare but then it quickly went to a soft smile as she then took off.


	2. King Henry II

_Next chapter YAY me! I had it done I just had to fix it up a bit so please read and tell me what you think…if there's any mistakes or anything like that please tell me I will get better if you help me._

Chapter two: Henry II

The white horse stomped through the empty roads in the kingdom riding on to its destination. Its gray main flapping in the wind as it galloped down the road to the city. Adara's hood had flown off as the horse jumped over a piece of wood laying in the middle of the root she had taken. When she had reached the city, Beirut people walked on past her horse and her. Putting her hood up once again she looked down at the people wrapped in their colorful and vibrant cloths. She made her way down to the city making sure not to get close to anyone while on the horse.

Adara rode to the stone walled city, where she was greeted by a small marketplace with food and such things. The sun was set low in the sky and she had gotten there before the sun was to set. Many where heading into the city and trading before night fell. Leaving her horse on the outside she stepped off her horse. Her feet hitting the ground as she looked around looking for a way in. Rather then force her way in and end up getting discovered she decided to scale the walls. She looked over and sized it up. Looking around she saw that there where wooden beams over the entrance way, plus easy accessible wooden stands. The guard saw her and ended up keeping a close eye upon her. She looked at them from the corner of her eye as she walked towards the horses at the right side of them. It was just out of sight so they couldn't see her. She looked up at the wall and saw men walking up at the top. 'That's easy to get past' she told herself as she took a running leap. Grabbing the wooden frame of one stand she hoisted herself up onto the platform. She took in a deep breath before leaping to the next one which was higher then the last. Thinking to herself she might die. Once more she jumped to the next platform which landed her right next to the guards below. She peaked over the edge to see them looking around but scared of some heights she turned back to the wall and began to calm herself before taking the leap. She looked to the beams that stuck out from the entrance. She backed up and ran to the beams. Grabbing them with her hands as she barely made it. She pulled herself up once again before the guard could notice. She then quickly like a cat hopped across the beams fast and gracefully. Ending the beams she ran across one and quickly jumping to the roof top closest to the beam. Taking in deep breaths she fell to the floor and began to calm herself "holy shit that was scary." She told herself even thou she had done things like this many a times.

She then looked around deciding on weather to head to the bureau or to get a feel for the town. She looked around to see nothing interesting. She even decided it would be much easier if she just got down and walked among the people. She grabbed the ladder and scaled down it to the street below. Once getting there she began to walk against the crowd gently pushing the people away until she got to the center of the poor section. The markets hustled and bustled with women and children picking up food for there families. Men stood there to talk about every day life as guards stood watch over everything. The buildings where at least three stores, and most of them where made of stone with decorations. Adara looked around and saw an open bench. She walked over and sat down crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. She observed the people talking listening in the conversation going on in the distance. She skimmed thought them finding ones that had more to do with Henry II. She over heard some guards talking about Henry as she leaned forward to get better hearing.

The words came fluently from the guard as he began to talk about how horrible a leader he was. Adara heard there was nothing there to help her as she took in a sigh and got up and began to walk away from the large crowd. Adara made a wise decision about heading off to the bureau now. The guards went back to there normal stances and watched closely at everyone once again. Adara made her way to the bureau as she had to climb the ladder to get there. But once she did she hopped down into the secret foyer. She walked a few feet before she got in the counter where a man from the assassins guild stood. "Ah…Adara. It's been a while since last we saw one another." He told her as he gave a friendly smile. Adara returned his simile with a kind gentle one. "Nice to see you once again Omar but this is no time for small talk. Please I need information about Henry II. I over heard some angry guards but they did not tell me where he was to be today. I want to do this right it's my first mission alone." She asked as he nodded using a small motion. "Well Adara I have some informers out right know gathering information for you. Al Mualim sent a message told me you would come for some information. I had the assassins here at the time to go look for some information. Why not go find them…I'm sure they have something for you. And you won't be waiting here getting all excited about it." He told her as he leaned on the counter. "He-he Omar you know me to well! I just hope I don't screw up. Thank you so much for the help I will be back for the feather shortly." She told him as she left out the door frame back to the Foyer. She then climbed out of the den using the grooves in the wall to get herself back on top of the buildings.

She looked at the beautiful city of Beirut and seeing the magnificent towers and churches built there. She took in the scenery for a moment before making her way back down to the streets below. Making her way through the crowds once again she gently pushed the people aside as she looked for fellow assassins. She closely watched every guard as they moved along in the streets and ally ways. She now kinda wished that she had asked Omar where the informers where. But to late now, she would have to do it the other more entertaining yet scary way. Moving around the corner to a back ally way where no one was she climbed the dirty and crusty walls to the roofs. She got to the top of the roofs to get a good look on what would be a great view point to see the informers from. The one in the far distanced seamed to by which seemed to be perfect. She knew it would be much faster if she were to jump from roof top to roof top. But she also had to think about what could come of it and how scarred she would be. She made sure she had her throwing knives ready as she began to run to the edge of the building. And with a big leap she caught her foot on the edge of the next roof. Pushing herself up and continued to run not missing a stride as she moved on through the city. Her moves were fluid and natural as she weaved around the obstacles in her path.

It took her no time to get to the tall structure in the center of the city. She quickly looked around making sure no guards where in sight. She didn't want them shooting at her while climbing. Grabbing on the building she took the nearest peg and pulled herself up so she could work her way up slowly. Grabbing each little edge or extrusion in the building to help her. Hanging on tight to the structure she made sure every grab was the right one, caring not to fall for this height to her sure demise. The tower was detailed beyond anything she was use to. Every element of art was present on it. She had finally made her way to the top of this tower to find a great view of the large city. She never noticed how beautiful it really was. An array of unique architecture and art decorated the city below her. She stopped for a brief moment to take it all in before looking for the informers. She spotted one by the church and another in the far corner of the marketplace. She didn't know how many where out but see thought they were only them. She could not see any others in the area or town so she thought it would be back to ask them once she got to them. It would be faster and more efficient then go to every single view point. She looked down to make sure there was something soft to land in before she jumped. Take in large inhale she took a leap of faith.

Taking the leap she ended up in a pile of hay. She made sure no guards where looking at the time when she come strolling out. She began to head towards the church in the center on town. He was the closest to her at that point in time. She would then hit the one on the way back to the bureau. Adara came walking up to the man not giving him a second look she walked over to him for a chat. "What do you have for me?" She asked not even facing him. She stood to the side of him not making any eye contact at all. "Well I found out many are unhappy with the way he's controlling them. So it should be easy for you to be able to get close to him. The guards are a bit on edge thou so watch out. They heard an assassin was out for Henry." He told her in a deep voice. "Do you have anything for me about where he is going to be today?" "All I know is that he's going to be staying in the main fortress for the time being. I'm sorry I can't help you more." "Don't worry about it. Thank you for the information." She told the man as she began to walk away into the ally she was facing. Adara walked down the bleak ally as she made her way back to the bureau and to the next informer. There was hardly anyone in the ally with her so she picked up the pace to get there faster.

It took her a good fifteen minutes to get to the next assassin. When she got there she stood right in front of him in the ally way she was following. Not saying a word he held out his hand. A note laid there in his hand waiting for her to pick it up. Without words she bumped past him grabbing the note as she headed out. Stopping momentarily she asked "Is there anyone other then you and the other?" He shock his head which was her cue to leave. Walking away she stuffed the note in her belt. The note contains information on where Henry was going to be and when were the best times to strike. When going back to the bureau she popped in and announced her presents with a ever so friendly Greeting "I have the information. The only way I'm going to get to him is if I go in the fortress." She told Omar. He smiled "You always get the complicated ones." He said reaching behind the counter to bring out a white feather. "Be swift like the wind. "He told her as she came over silently and grabbed the feather stuffing it in her pack on her hip. She then let out a big smile and a bow before disappearing into the sun to go slay her pray. It didn't take long for her to get to the place.

The fortress was teaming with guards walking up and down. The best way was to scale the wall or to go in through a window. Knowing where everything in the fortress was even where Henrys bed was. It was best to avoid everything and scale the wall to his bedroom. From the streets below the fortress she stood sizing it up while walking in the crowd of people. Spotting where the guards where so she could dispose of the ones closest to her spot of entrance. She checked her throwing knife supply and she walked to where guards where slim so she could make her way up. She climbed up the building, she made sure to keep an eye out for the guards coming around. The few guards coming around spotted her but before they could scream for some help she took in one hand a couple knives and threw them accurately at them, piercing them through the heart as she continued up the wall.

Reaching the window to Henrys room she peaked in to find him lying in his bed, asleep. He awoke to the image of an assassin in his dream. But when he woke it was no dream. She stood there in the window looking down upon him. Not flitching Henry looking at her "I knew you would came." He said to her. She looked a bit confused as she stepped down onto the stone floor. "You're not going to scream for help? Or run?" She asked of him as Henry smirked "No I do not fear you. It is merely your job. You are but told to kill." He told her. "You're very intelligent for a king." She retorted at him as she moved closer. "You know for a killer you would make a beautiful wife to some man." "Don't get your hopes up king." The king giggled a bit by her comment as he looked at her once again. "I can tell your life is going to fall if you continue killing men by just an order from your master." "My master knows best. You are a hateful man and many will suffer if you live." She said angry by the comment. "That is what your master tells you. But I see different. I am helping the people even though they do not think so. I raise taxes to provide cheaper food for the poor and sever cities." Adara looked at him standing there. "You are corrupt for thinking you are helping. You do not know how these people see you or how they suffer." "My son is the corrupted one. Leading men to there death all for a city." He smiled "My one request from you is to kill my son or stop him from making a mistake with this crusade. It is pointless and I have tried to stop him." He asked of her. She looked confused "You would have me kill your own son? What kind of king would have his only successor killed?" "Because he is the one corrupted. And it seems to be the only way to keep peace and save innocent lives." Adara walked closer drawing her hidden blade. "Promises can not be held with you. Close your eyes. I will make this fast and painless." "Can I at least have the name of my killer before I pass on?" He asked and as he did she plunged the blade into his throat whispering in his ear before he left this world. "My names Adara." With a smile on his face his last breath was "Such a pretty name." She then withdrew the feather from her pouch and ran it gently across his bloody neck. She then put it back where it was before.

But while in the conversation a maid was listening and in the middle she ran to get help. Adara didn't even notice her as she retracted her blade and was ready to go back when she could hear guards yelling. She quickly glanced to the door that was being busted open. Once the door come crashing down the guards stood there looking at her for split seconds. She looked at them and began to run to the window. The Knight Templar ordered the rest to run after her. Moments before they got to her she jumped out of the window, plunging to her death below. As the Templar's looked out the window she had caught the edge of a window that was about five stories below Henry's window. She then began to climb back down. The guards tried to follow but had a bit of difficulty. Adara then jumped from the fortress to the house across form her. Grabbing the edge and pulling herself up to the roof. She then booked it across the rooftops and beams running for her life.

She ran down into the streets below her being lost with in the crowd below. Guards lost in confusion and lost in the crowds wondered helplessly. She walked through the people gently pushing them aside. Taking a seat on the sidelines she watched the guards wonder. While in the confusion she took her time to relax and stop her heart from pounding out of her chest. The jump scared her to no ends surly something to tell Altair when she got back. She was smart to wait to go to the bureau until the commotion died down. Once at the bureau she took out the feather and set it on the table showing Omar she had done her work. "Here. The job is done. I will be heading back to Masyaf." She told him as she turned from him and began to walk. "What did he tell you to get you upset Adara?" Omar asked her as she simply brushed off the question and continued on her way.

Back at Masyaf Adara rode up to it on the back of a horse. She dismounted and walked up to the gates in front of her. Greeted by fellow assassins, she walked past them words nagging at her mind. She continued up the mountain side past the people walking when Riman stood there waiting for her return. She saw her friend and frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked as she stepped up to him. "What makes you think something's wrong?" He questioned back to her. "Because normally when you are here to greet me something's happened." She frowned standing there poised. "Ya well I came to escort you to Al Mualim. He asked me to see you to him…He said it was imported to talk to you. So shall we?" He asked as Adara let out a sigh and began to walk not happy at all, just more things to add to her already crammed packed mind. They got to the Master and he stood there giving Adara an evil look. Riman stepped away and walked the other way as Adara continued towards him.

Al Mualim took Adara close to him and whispered to her. "It has come to my attention that you are currently showing your affection to Altair." She looked at him unfazed "Yes so it's not like I'm making out with him in the back hall ways." She told him as she stepped to face him. "That is unacceptable behavior for an assassin." "Well so are your rules. Altair's more like my brother of course I'm ganna show affection!?" She said getting a bit angry about it. "It does not matter in any matter you should never show affection to another assassin even if it was to be your actual brother or sister." "Maybe you're just to high and might to see the comfort you get from it." "No not at all…once again you fail to see how you should act." "So…I'm standing up for myself." She told him when the master shock his head. "No my love, you are just being stubborn and acting like you acted years ago." He told her straight out as she nodded. "I understand I'm sorry master." Al Mualim nodded and smiled "Thank you, now for your mission I heard was a success. Show me you have finished your mission." He said as Adara took out the bloody feather placing it in his hands. "What do you think?" She asked him. He smiled "Nothing less of what I expected from you. Know please get some rest my child I will have another mission for you tomorrow." He told her letting her leave from his presence.

She left his presence as he watched her leave looking at her body. Adara left the fortress and went down to think outside in the village. "Man he's so mean." She told herself as she sat on a benches in-between two houses. Leila saw Adara sitting there and come over by her. "Adara what's wrong?" She asked concerned for her friend and her worries. Adara's head jerked up and looked at her. "Wrong? Nothings wrong. I'm just thinking about things." She said to her friend. Adara then got up smiling and walking away going to find Altair. Altair was up in the mountain area just outside of the eye of the town.

Adara come up to him and smiled. "How did I know you where going to be here?" She asked him leaning down to his level. Altair didn't even move as she continued to look upon the town. She let out a small sigh and sat down next to him leaning up against him. In a soft voice not moving from her spot she said to her love. Not fazed he smiled and asked her "So how was your first mission?" "Awesome! But I have to tell you it was really scary climbing those buildings. I had to jump out one and there was nothing to jump into and I couldn't climb down because of the templar who saw me. So I jumped out and I grabbed a window ledge a couple stories down. It was so scary." She seemed to go on and played the story a bit larger then it really was. Altair gave her small smiles and nods so she knows he was listening to her. After the story Adara began to calm down and they stayed in there positions for moments before Adara moved to go to her quarters to get some sleep before she went to her next mission. Who would it be this time she wondered.


	3. Frederick Barbarossa

_Oh ya I went there this new chapters one of two so who knows when the next one will be here could be 4 chapters away or 2...but I guess you'll have to wait for the next one to come out…Hope you all stick with me I promise it will have an awesome ending! Enjoy this chapter and once again if you see any mistakes tell me!(P.S. this section doesn't count.)_

Chapter Three: Frederick Barbarossa

Adara got some sleep while she could before her friend once again come to her. Riman stood in the door way looking down upon her body. Her eyes opened slowly and moved up from his legs to his face. "Yes?" She said not moving from her comfortable spot on her bed. He smiled "You must have an affair with Al Mualim because he wishes to see you once more…Three times in one day I think that's your record." Adara rolled her blue eyes and lifted herself up off the bed. "Ha-ha you slay me with your humor." She told him as she grabbed her hood and placed it over her head. Getting up from the bed and walking to Riman she gave him a dirty look as she pasted by him heading to the master.

When she got to Al Mualim he was standing there looking out the window in front of his desk area. "Adara, a job has just opened and you would be perfect for it." He told her as he turned to look at her face. Adara tilted her head slightly making her eyes covered by shadow. Staying silent to her master she listened closely for his instructions. "You are to kill Frederick Barbarossa, for he is bringing doom upon this land. He plans to bring his army here to ad in the idea of a crusade. Murder him in Haifa to stop this from going any farther." He told his assassin. "You are one of the few I can trust on this mission. Now go kill those who upset the balance." Al Mualim saw the question in her eyes before she hid them. He looked to the Piece of Eden sitting on his desk. _Will I have to use this on her? _He pondered as he watched her leave. Running his hand over it he questioned. Adara did not say a word to her master before leaving his sight. Wanting to say something about Henry's death she wondered if this one also would have something to say in his death.

Once more she set off for a murder for the sack of others lives. In Haifa she managed to slip past the guards at the gate by blending in with the crowd heading into the city. She had to have a lower profile then normal since the assassination of Henry got around the area. Sure it had only been a day but word travels fast. Hidden in the crowd she had slipped past the guards and exited the people heading into an alleyway. She dragged on not to excited about this job she had. Heading to the Bureau she walked past as few guards as possible. The sun above shined its heat upon her robes as she began to sweat a little. Her brown hair coming out from the hood as men stopped to look at her face. Adara quickly tilted her head once more to let no one see her face. Moving along the dirt roads she found her way to the stone structure that held the assassin's. She came to the door where the entrance was. Each city was different in the location and how the bureau's where set up. She came in to the area which let to a wall. Coming up to it she pulled out a secret stairway where she entered.

Coming in she saw Rafie there at the bar area. He looked at her and smiled to her. "The beautiful Adara comes to grace me with her presents. "Rafie please, do you ever stop those lies?" "Yes when I give you the information you acquired." "Then give it so I can get out of this faster." She told him slamming her hand on the bar, getting inpatient with him like always. Rafie smiled at her. "Fine, fine." He pulled out the white feather and placed it on the bar close to her. "He will be in the Marketplace giving a speech to the civilians about having an army stay there and for them not to be alarmed. Strike at that time for it's the only opportunity you will have. Also beware the knights templars are going to be around the area they know you will be around." "I got it…I'll make sure not to be seen by the many." She told him grabbing the feather and walking off. Rafie watched her leave worried about this one. Adara was determined to do this job. To find out what was truth and what was lies.

The Marketplace was closer then normal as she walked in the streets hiding her face from the world. Many did not stop to look as she brushed past them. Her white robes stained lightly with the dirt in the air. The stone structures surround the people as she looks to the sun. Not paying any attention to anyone around her she feels a thud as she hits the ground. Not sure what happened she looked up to see a man in white laced in armor. He looked at her carefully. Not being able to see his face she question him with a look. He then screamed "ASSASSIN!" withdrawing his sword and getting in stance she quickly realized it was a Templar. She took in a inhale as she felt her head get hotter. She reached up to feel her hood had fallen off her and they could see her face clear as day. In those brief moments more Templar's surrounded her. She looked around at them all not planning on staying she rolled getting her white robes even dirtier as a sword flow inches from her body. What was she going to do? She pulled out her sword while on the ground. Trusting it into the templar she pulled herself up with the energy she would use to take the sword out of the man.

Not wanting to stick around she ran. The crowd seemed to be in her favor as she grabbed them and throw them in the way. Gaining speed she ran up a building wall and grabbed the wooden part and began to climb her way up. It would be the fastest way to lose them. Scrambling on the rooftops she leaped many a times grabbing edges and beams making it harder from them to follow. Taking each step as if it was her last she made her way back to Rafie. Coming in defected he looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at her. "I failed…a Templar caught me and he even saw my face." She told him "What how?" "I bumped into him falling to the ground made my hood fall reviling my face." "Adara…That's bad…they must never see your face." "I KNOW! But there was nothing I could do but get out of there. And now I know Frederick won't be showing his face in the market. Thanks to my stupid mistake." She said panicked and pacing around her cloths dirty but her face spotless of any dust. "Then you must find another way to kill him! You can't fail if you do Al Mualim with surely punish you. Go and find another way. Guard's talk I'm sure you can find another way. There will be no need to check with me first just go and make the kill. Calm down first then go after him." Adara nodded as she began to get a bid dizzy from the worry. Dusting herself off and placing the hood back upon her head as she walked out.

Making sure to carry herself with pride she stuck to the big crowds paying more attention to where she was walking. She went to the center of the town where she sat and waited for someone who begin to open there mouths and talk about Frederick. Sitting under a tree where it was cool and refreshing her ears wondered. Hearing the pointless conversations of the guards and there rambling on about women walking by and laws. It grew boring as ever she then decided she would have more luck seducing then listening. That wasn't such a bad idea she got up from the bench she sat on and went to find a guard that was all alone.

She was more interested in finished the mission then to worry about her dignity. She walked out of the main crowd and walked down a fairly empty road. The houses seemed a bit dilapidated and broken down, with cracks and chips all over the structures with rotting wooden beams showing. She looked at them and smirked "Not very save to run on…gotta make a mental note on that." She told herself as she looked around. Adara found her pray as she walked past him then turned around and looked at him her eyes showing as she gave him a seductive look. "Hello kind sir but I need help." She asked him as she came close to him. Her one leg bared for all to see as the robe was up in her belt for more movement. She moved closer to him setting more seductively to him. "Yes Ma'am?" The guard replied taking glazes at her exposed skin.

She moved up to him forcing him to move back into the ally he was in front of. Her blue eyes pierced his as she began to grind up next to him. Moving back into the ally he grabbed her leg and propped it up on his hip. She gave him a soft seductive smile as her hands wondered upon his chest.

"May I ask you where I might find Sir Frederick Barbarossa?" She asked in a soft fragile voice. She pressed her body on his as he smiled "Only if you give me a kiss." He whispered in her ear. She giggled lightly and nodded "Only if you tell me first." He smiled back full of lust for her. "He will be leaving on a boat soon since he heard of an assassin around the area. Do be careful we don't know who he might attack next and with a pretty little thing like you I would hate to lose you." "Oh you're too kind for me." She told him as she smiled the guard then began to here the sound of mechanics clinking together but before he realized he grow cold and red with blood. Adara's foot was back on the ground and the guard was on the ground. She smiled and waved goodbye to him as a farewell gift.

She left him there to rot as she continued to the ocean where she would make the kill. The streets seemed to be even more packed then when she was originally going to make the kill. It was a bit weird to see but she trudged on in the blistering heat of the Middle East. It was difficult enough to get through the crowds and the heat was not helping. Everyone seemed to stink and take there time getting places. Adara just stuck with it and began to push people away gently. Getting out of the main dusty streets she walked in the alleys and barren roads that lie between the main roads.

She moved along the walls and saw the harbor in place with a huge wooden ship on the far side. The harbor seemed to be a bit run down and the ports wood was rotting slowly. Boats lined the area along with guards. Adara was not about to let her pray go again as she spotted a good point of entrance. She slid down the small stair well before reaching the harbor. With her skills she watched for the opening where no one was looking. She quickly began to run in a less crowded area of the harbor. Once to the edge she leaped onto the top of the small fishing boat. She continued her momentum with each leap to the next boat until she got to the large ship.

She was right under it where no one could spot her. She looked for a spot in and when she found it she leaped over there by boat. Each boat swayed a bit by the leap and push from her. She saw that the stair on the side of the ship where just far enough down that she could get up it and get in that way. Jumping from the small boat the shift threw her off a bit so she just barely got the step. She let a big sigh as she pushed her way up the small wooden steps. Popping her head around the area to see where everyone was she saw her target.

"What do you mean? That can't be! You are as incompetent as the others. I want out of here now! MOVE THIS SHIP!" The voice yelled at the captain of the vessel. Adara Watched from afar as the man yelled and complained to get moving. "LET MOVE!" he yelled once more getting irritated as he passed back and forth. Getting more and more angrier he began to come over towards her. Adara looked around as her heart dropped she saw the line hanging off the side as she jumped to it. Sliding down the rope she caught left her almost at the edge of it.

The men let out a big yell as he walked away. She saw her opportunity when the sailors where up on the masts and leads. She quickly jumped up on the railing and as her hidden blade extended she jumped to him. He saw her and dodged her by slipping to the side. "I knew you would come." He smiled as she looked at him confused. Soon she was surrounded by the Templar's once again.

"How sad you would fall for something so easily." "Please! I will kill you on this ship…This crusade will stop." "No it won't…for your efforts are in vain." "Your not Frederick Barbarossa are you?" "Wow good for you…one smart assassin." "Why are you here?!" "To protect Frederick Barbarossa and his army…This crusade will be for the better." "What do you mean by that?" "You're mission was hopeless even if you where to kill Frederick. Richard is hoping to unite the kingdoms and if you took them out the other would go on." He told her with a smug smirk on his face. "Kill her!" He ordered as the Templar's came at her swords blazing. Adara dodged the blades one by one going down and to the right out of the circle.

She had gotten out and was there standing on the railing of the boat saluting to them she took a leap of faith right into the cold dark water below. Creating a huge slash the men ran over to see nothing but white foam and ripples form the impacted.


	4. Masyaf

_Sorry guys this is ganna be a short chapter mostly with Altair so hope you enjoy I wanted to give a little brake from Adara and do some Altair work just so its not all about Adara so hope you enjoy once more if there's any mistakes please tell me THANKS!_

Chapter four: Masyaf

While Adara was out Altair moved around Masyaf board since she was gone. Altair took in a deep breath as he looked at the people walking around. He seemed to be in a trance as he walked down the dusty streets waiting for something. It seemed Dark and boring all day without her. She seemed to bring everything to life when she would laugh. Leila was in the vicinity as she walked up to him and smiled

"Something wrong Altair?" She asked she shock his head. "Just walking around." He responded in his normal talk. She shrugged it off and placed her hands behind her back as she walked with him just staring at his blank face.

"Ok then." She told him then smiled. "You'll never guess what I heard today from Riman." She whispered taking a hint of a grin on her face. Altair seemed not to be interested as she kept walking.

"I heard there's a spy around here. Riman heard it from our lead gossip guy Abas. They don't know who it is yet though." She looked at him wondering if he was paying any attention to her. He didn't look like it as she continued none the less.

"Ya I think its some girl. The Templar's sent her I think he said, but I'm not to sure. Wouldn't that be wild if it was true?" Her voice was getting excited but not to laud so others could hear her. Altair looked at her not really pleased. Sarcastically he commented her. "Ya wouldn't that be exciting." Walking fast Leila tried to keep up. She nodded then picked up on the sarcasm and gave him a frown as she stopped.

"Fine! Be that way Altair." She said folding her arms and stopped completely. Not looking too pleased as He kept moving not really caring at the moment. Not worrying to much he kept going. Seeking in the shadows was a figure of a girl following him. Altair noticed the girl but kept walking pretending not to know he was so obviously being followed. He tried to lose her by ducking in and out of crowds in the dust little town. He would try losing her by also going down alleyways and in parts that not a lot of people knew about. Once he found a path at lead him a straight shot on the other side of town. But no good she was still there.

He rolled his eyes as he finally lead her to a big empty alley where he turned around and throw a throwing knife at the women in black. It barley grazed her as she smirked ever so slightly. She came out behind the crumbling building as she shrugged.

"I guess you know all along I was following you." She told her as Altair didn't look too thrilled. "Why are you following me?' He asked in a plain monotone voice. "I just wanted to see a handsome man like yourself." She told him as creped forward in a seductive manner. "You know you're one of the few handsome men around here." She told him as she took off her black hood. Altair took a long hard stare at her with a straight face. His breathing remanded the same as he didn't look trilled even when she was closing in on him now. She began to undress slightly showing off her body a bit as she finally made her way right up to him. "So I heard someone's been killing and spying on you assassin's. Is that true?" She asked him Altair didn't answer almost like he didn't even hear her speak.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked him bringing her soft tanned skin to his chest as she looked at him with her smoky brown eyes. Altair grabbed her wrist tightly and withdrew it from his chest. "No." He told her as he answered her stupid question. "For a spy you're not really good." He told her as she gave him the '_I don't know what you're talking about' _look.

"Don't play dumb with me." He told her as he retracted his hidden blade. "I would kill you but I don't know if you are worth it." He told her still holding on to her wrist she shoved her to the wall holding her wrist and hand above her pining her to the wall. She took in a big gulp as she gave a look or a helpless girl. Altair didn't buy into it at all as he looked her right in the eyes.

"I'm sure you have plenty of information from the others big mouths. Almost to dangerous to let go free." The women looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't kill me! I swear I don't know anything." She told him as she pleading with him to let her go. It didn't seem to faze him at all. Taking his hidden blade he pressed it against her neck as it plunged its way through the flesh and muscle. It took a bit of force as it stayed there for a couple of seconds before retracting. It kicked back as it seemed to stick a bit from the flesh. The blood come flowing from the wound it inflicted as the women let out her final mutter and gently collapsed to the floor. Altair did seem a little sorry he had to kill the women but she was a spy. He dismissed it as he closed her eyes and said a small prayer for her.

Adara had jumped into the seas as she hidden behind the boats trying to calm her breathing. Trying to figure out her next move was she looked around to find an exit. Templar's swarmed the area in no time it was ganna be hard to get out. No way was she ganna swim to the outskirts of town that would take up a lot of her energy and time. She was barley above the water as her head was above water only up to her nose. Her white hood had fallen off as she didn't move except for slight moments. She stayed low as she began to make her way slowly to the docks hiding behind boats as she swam. Guards everywhere looking for her. She couldn't stay in the water for much longer it was way to cold and it would be dark before they stopped searching.


	5. Fight!

_Ok I really have no idea about this chapter I guess it's a bit of a filler...but oh well don't worry sorry it took long I've got work and I'm not really up to snuff I'm so sick! But I will try and map out my next chapter I don't know what I wanna do with the next one well guess will find out XD._

Chapter Five: FIGHT!

Adara was left in the cold water for some time before she got so cold she had to get out. Finding an opening she tried to lift herself out of the water. Her strength had died but the search was dieing down slowly. It made it much easier to get out. Taking all her strength she made her way out of the water and laid there on the dock for a short time letting her strength return before moving. People seemed to walk past her as she stayed there. Forcing herself to get up she made her way to her feet and began to walk making sure to hold herself with the wall. The cloths where wet and very heavy she then took off her socked hood and throw it in the alley she walked down. The hood hit the floor with a big thud as water splattered around it. She seemed a bit lighter as she took off the leather belt and kept the red cloth tired around her to keep her robe from opening. Setting the leather belt down slowly, she made her way back to the Bureau.

Taking her normal entrance with the hidden wall she came in. Still a bit weak Rafie gave a glance thinking she was trumpet but she wasn't. He gave her a once over before noticing she wasn't feel very well and was soaked to the bone. He rushed over to her and helped her over to the bar area where her helped her up on it so she could sit. Taking in heavy breaths Adara closed her eyes and rested her head on Rafie's shoulder. He didn't move as he held her but making sure he didn't over step his professional bounders. She was freezing as the damp air chilled her when she was walking. She began to shake as her brown hair was sopping wet and almost out of her bun. Rafie held her up and whispered something to her as Adara tried to hold herself up. Rafie went to the corner where he got some blankets to wrap around her. Adara took it around her as she tried to warm up. Rafie didn't quite now what to do as he tried to comfort Adara before two Assassin's came into the Bureau

They stopped in mid step as they saw Adara on the bar. "What happened?" One asked as Rafie looked at them. "Seems like she fell into the water." He told them as the one smirked. "See I knew amateurs shouldn't have such a big mission." He told the other nudging him in the shoulder. He smiled but they decided to help after all.

After about a couple hours Adara began to warm up and the men had sat down and began to drink a bit. Adara felt ashamed that she didn't achieve her mission. She kept her head down and she also refused to say anything as she sat there biting her lip. She warmed up fast as the assassin's offered to take her back to Masyaf with them.

They soon came to Masyaf and Adara got off her white horse and walked away before the other men could even get off there's. She moved past the guards standing at the gate and walked into the city once more. Her face read of a melancholy expression as she moved past the city peoples. She headed straight to the castle hoping Altair was around so she could talk to him. But he was not in any sight as she walked up to the massive castle entrance. Walking in she saw the fighting ring where many assassin's lined up to watch the two in the ring and of coarse the instructor was there also. She wanted to turn back around and leave but before she could do so a man came up to her and yelled to get her attention. "You! Girl!" He said sternly as she whipped around. She was one of the few girls every to be let into the brotherhood so she know he was talking to her. Adara addressed him "Adara." She said claiming her name as he rolled his eyes at her. "Come I want you to fight my brother. He needs someone easy to take on." He told her grabbing her arm. "Excuse me but just because I am a girl does not mean I'm easy to beat." She told him with a face that could kill.

He looked at her and began to drag her to the ring where she was thrown in. The Trainer looked at her as Adara was in shock and disarray almost. And before she could get prepared the trainer yelled for them to start. The brother came at her swinging his sword right at her. Adara not prepared at all soon caught a glimpse of the sword before ducking. She looked at him. He was very scrawny and barely had any definition in him. She let out a silent laugh as she thought to herself. _Altair is so much better looking then him. At least Altair has definition in his arms and chest. _She thought to herself making her laugh a bit more not even paying any attention to the boy in front of her. The young boy saw that she wasn't even paying any attention and he began to get angry with it. His face turned a bright red as Adara hadn't even drawn her sword yet. She then finally noticed she was in a fight and looked at him and laughed even more. She pointed at him "Your SO red!" She said laughing harder then before. The boy got even angrier as he then rushed at her swinging his sword more irrationally. Adara easily dodged them as she didn't even draw her sword. She then took her opening and kicked the boy in the knee making him collapse to the floor on his knees. Taking out her short sword she took it to his throat and smiled. "You lose." She smiled as she put it away and walked out of the ring smiling at the big brawly man who dragged her in there in the first place.

Not even realizing it she left and Al Mualim had been watching the whole thing from the top of the stairs that lead to his office area, impressed with her progress. Adara then left the castle even though she had to see Al Mualim. She needed Altair first. She felt a little afraid of her master anyway and maybe Altair would make her fears subside a bit. She looked around for any hint of Altair. But before she knew it she had found someone she really didn't want to see. "ADARA!" the voice yelled out and she stopped and cringed in her skin as she turned around to see the blond haired women coming at her. "Leila…how nice." She said with udder disgust on her face. "I just got word of your failure at Haifa. Poor you…I'm sure Master wont be pleased." She told her with her snooty attitude. "Unlike me…I killed a king the other day." She told her. Adara went from disgust to annoyed in twelve seconds. "OH HOW TO KILL A KING! You are slashing my dignity…How do you do it so well?" She said with sarcasm in her voice but Leila didn't pick up on it as usual. "Oh will you be quite I mean I'm not the one who failed. At least I fin-" She was cut off by a hand in her face as Adara walked away to annoyed to say any more or hear anymore.

She walked off into the sunny city to look for Altair some more. They always had a connection and could always find each other within the same city. She looked around for him and she couldn't find him any where. But she always had this nagging feeling she was being fallowed and she could tell it sensed like him. Stopping and tapping her feet on the ground she pondered where he could be. Her vision went black as she head a deep voice in her ear. "Guess who?" She smiled excitedly and grabbed his hands and brought them down. Quickly turning around she saw him "Altair!" She said giving him a hug once more. Her face quickly turned into a frown as she hugged Altair. After taking there moment she got off him and grabbing his arm tugged him to a place where they could have some privacy. It was one of her favorite spots where two buildings met and it was hidden from crowds and prying ears.

Adara sat down as did Altair. She then leaned against him.

"I'm so scared Altair…I screwed up on my mission. I didn't kill him! It wasn't even him! He wasn't in Haifa." Grabbing his sleeve she latched on to him as Altair smiled and wrapped one arm around her holding her close.

"Adara I'm sure if you explain things to Al Mualim he will forgive you." He told her as Adara looked at him in disbelieve. "He wasn't there so how could you kill him. If he's not in the town they told you do go to then you can't kill him. They can't patronize you for something like that." He then gave her a small smile and kissed her on her forehead. She was about 5 years younger then him as he was only 20. She felt like she could tell him anything like he was her big brother but a bit more then that even.

Altair kept her close before getting up off the rickety bench. She looked back up at him and nodded

"I guess your right." She told him before getting up herself. Her heart was still pounding as she was still afraid of getting yelled at, but some how Altair's small smile gave her joy and calmness within her heart. She then smiled back. Altair got off the bench. Time stood still for a brief moment in time as Altair gave Adara a sweet embrace that seemed to last a life time. Then with no warning a small kiss on her cheek as he guided her out. Before Adara know what was happening she was escorted out to the main streets. Dazed and a bit confused she walked with him. His hands or any other part of his body didn't touch hers as they walked by, except for the occasional grazed shoulders when they where forced to by walking bystanders. She didn't say anything as they walked with one another.

Once reaching the entrance Altair stood back and let her go one by herself. Adara didn't really want to but had to face it. The sooner the better she guessed. She then processed past the guards heading to the entrance and went into the castle. Her heart pounding as she trembled, she came walking in seeing Al Mualim standing there. She said in a hazarded and shaky voice "Master?" She said coming closer he didn't even turn to look at her as his stood looking out the window. "I…I…I'M SORRY MASTER!" she started out shaky and her voice cracked but as she fell to the floor in a bow she screamed out the rest. Al Mualim smiled and nodded slightly. Turning around he came over by the women and bent down. Placing his old wrinkled fingers on her chin he lifted it up. There eyes meeting each others before he let out a wicked smiled. "Now my dear I'm sure there's a good reason for you panic." He said as she looked terrified of her master. "I failed I'm so sorry Sir!" She said but Al Mualim didn't seem to mind. "My child sometimes these things happen. No need to explain." He told her and as the sun shined in through the giant window she caught the shine of something on his desk. It was a golden box with a nice dark purple velvet around it as it was decorated with small jewels and animals carved in it. She made her eye movements hardly noticeable as she looked at the box. Al Mualim Didn't seem to care as he looked down at Adara. "My child rise you have been forgiven. Just make sure the next time this happens you get out safely, No need to hurt that beautiful face of yours. I will get another for the job now go." He told her as Adara was busy focusing on the box but snapped back to reality as she nodded. Picking herself off the floor and bowed slightly then walking quickly she went and got out of his sight.


	6. Past of a Lost Soul

_Hay everyone! I just wanna tell you that I hope you like this chapter also and I would also love it if you took this poll ( __.net/~malumbathory#__ ) Its New and I wanna see what you think will be the out come of this story! If you like it please take it and I'm ganna to start to ask you your opinion on what the next chapters ganna be on or what you think about something in the story. So look for new poll every time a new chapter is posted ok…because you can help me decide on what might happen. And who knows the one you pick could be the next chapter or might happen. But there might not be some times you gotta help me thought writers block sometimes. And feel free to email me some idea's or if you just wanna talk._

Chapter Six: The Past of a Lost Soul

Adara ran down the stairs and out of the castle. And without paying any attention she ran in to Altair. Falling to the ground as he seemed not to move like a brick wall. Adara was on the ground and when she began to get up Altair grabbed her hand and almost pulled her off the ground. Adara looked at him and smiled. "Hi." She said as soon as he left go of her she lunged at him and gave him a huge hug. "Altair! I have to tell you what happened!" She said but then noticed everyone around them where starting at them. She then smiled and taking his hand she lead him away from prying eyes. It was a cozy place a bit out of the town. It looked upon it and it was there favorite spot to set when they need to be alone and talk.

Adara sat him down on the rock they normal sat on as she sat on his lap. Altair didn't look like he cared considering Adara was always friendly like that with him. The place they sat at was nothing more then a shear cliff and a rock near the edge. The area around them was filled with trees. They were just enough to cover them but nothing like a forest.

"Altair…did you ever notice that golden box on Al Mualim's desk?" She asked him as her sapphire blue eyes caught his chocolate brown eyes. Altair looked away from her eyes before answering her. "Ya what about it?" He asked looking down at the city. Adara rolled here eyes before she answered him also. "I was just wondering. I see it all the time and it seemed important if Master has it on his desk and in sight all the time. I even catch him looking at it time to time." She told her partner as her hands embraced his strong muscular torso, her head resting on his chest. Altair once again seemed not to really care as he stayed silent for a minute to gather his thought. "Well maybe it is important to him. Ever think about that?" He asked the women on his lap. She let out a deep and long sigh as they stayed there in silence. Adara's mind seemed to wonder though. Her thoughts stuck on that golden box wrapped in velvet and carvings. Her thoughts got weirder and weirder every time she dabbled in the ideas she had about the box. _What could possibly be in it? A key? No…A family treasure? No…Jewels? No he wouldn't hid that…A HEAD?!_ She thought. It seemed to get more ridicules on what would be in it. "Hay Altair? What do you think is in the box?" She asked him wanting his opinion on it. He shrugged. "I don't know and I don't really care. Why do you so much?" He retorted back. Adara thought about it herself then came to the conclusion. "I guess I'm just curious."

Altair and Adara sat there long after the sun went down. Adara had fallen asleep on Altair still latched on to him. Altair smiled as he held her close so she wouldn't get cold. The cold damp air surrounded them as Adara's dreams came back to haunt her.

The night where everything was damp and cold, it was late summer and the black turned in to the vision of red. Flames and screams could be heard within the house. Adara's young body shot up as she franticly looked around. A warm sensation covered her body as she ripped the covers off her. She began to feel tears swell up in her eyes as she screamed for her mother and father. No one was coming for her and the screams had died. Nothing but the roaring flames could be heard. Adara couldn't move as she sat in her bed. Crying out for someone, but when the bedroom door bust down with the huge thud a man showed. The man was a black figure as he rushed over to her. Adara thought it was her brother and reached out of the man. Taking her hand he pulled her to him. He took her small frame into his big frame. He rushed to the window and jumped out of it grabbing a stone block on the edge. He began to scramble up the wall to the roof tops. Setting her down he patted her on the head and in a deep manly voice he asked. "Are you alright little girl?" She took in him as all she could see was a kind smile as she nodded to him. "Good…now come on and I'll get you back down to the ground." He told her picking her up once again. Taking a ladder this time he made his way down to the ground. Adara was in wonderment on who this man was. It was certainly not her brother. He could not do anything like what this man had done. Nor did his voice match her brothers.

That terrible fire melted into Adara's brain and was never uncovered again, Yet it was still deep in her subconscious. She dreamed of it many times and played it over and over again.

Soon she was alone in the world her parents and brother gone as she wondered the streets homeless and hungry. But a man helped her out of it. This old man dressed as a priest of the Templar's. His kind face lured her into coming with him to Acre. He took her hand and lead her to the dreaded hell. His name Garnier de Naplouse. There she was a patient of his. She was foced to over go many oparations from his maddness. She was kept hidden within the walls of the fortress and out of the eyes of the public. Traped with the rats. Bars over the windows where she sat wondering about the outside world. She hated it there. Garnier de Naplouse always smiled a friendly smile at her and trated her kindly. He would spoil her and take good care of her. She was one of his first patients. She once stumbled upon him talking about something but that's when Adara woke from her slumber.

She was moving and felt a warm body like when that man saved her from the fire. She smiled and closed her eyes once more as she cuddled up to Altiar. He felt her move as he looked down at her in his arms. Adara pretented it was the man who saved her as she wispered a small and kind phrase. "Thank you." Was the words. It where small and hardly audible.


	7. Piece of Eden

_Ok so I have a new story out! I'm currently working on both I'm cranking out chapters from some reason today XD anyway its an Innocent Venus anime one. If you're a fan of it please read it! And if your not I suggest watching the anime its only 12 episodes but that what makes it awesome! I love it so if you like anime then please go and watch it. Or look it up so ya. If you like my work then you might wanna read it anyway so XD and the polls are still open for this fanfic so go vote PLEASE! XD and I'm still open to anyone e-mailing me and talking I would love to know what my fans think._

Chapter Seven: Piece of Eden

The next morning Adara woke in a bed. It was where Altair normally slept but he was not there. She looked around the plain room as she found him sleeping on a chair in the room. She cocked her head to the side in confusion but then smiled. Realizing what he had done she got up out of bed and walked up to him. Bending down with her knees she looked up to his head that hung low. His hood still on, she removed it and kissed his forehead. Then with a smile she closed her eyes and placed her forehead upon his. She remembered that night of the man. For some odd reason when she remembered him she thought of Altair. "Altair?" She whispered to him and not expecting an answer Altair grunted to acknowledge her. She was a bit surprised by it but smiled. "I love you." She said relaxing her face with a small smile. Altair didn't make a noise this time. It grew silent for moments on end before it was broken by Altair. "We should go." He said taking his hands and pulling Adara away before standing up. Adara looked up at him and smiled then got up like Altair did.

"Ok…well I have to go to the library. I have something I need to look up." "It better not be about that box on Al Mualim's desk." He told her as Adara smiled. "Of course not. I wanna look up some things about the Templar's." She told him as she smiled and ran past him.

Adara was in the library with a stack of book there with her. She was trying to find a picture of the box or something that looked like it in the assassin's written books. Adara was looking hard even about the Templar's and what they where doing back then. She tried to look but couldn't find a single thing that had to do with that box. She began to drifted in slumber and before she know it her dreams come to life.

"Doctor Garnier de Naplouse. A Message from the lord." A man dressed in templars clothing said. "Go on whats the massage?" He asked as he dident bother looking around "We found it…it was Jursalum. A couple of men found it when they where raiding a shop keepers store." The man said as the doctor smiled as his flat face turned into a wicked smile. His hand held up to his chin as he thought. Then when he turned he saw Adara. Adara was much older almost 16. She took in a deep breath as she back away. "No please Doctor I dident mean to drop in." She said frightful of what was going to happen to her. Doctor Garnier de Naplouse come walking up to her as she fell to her knees. "Adara my child what would I prossiable do to you. Such a fragile little lady." He said taking his old wrinkled hand and brushed it on her cheek. He walked away from her and stoped at the man he was talking to. "Strap her to the table." He said then walked away. The Templar come at her and as Adara screamed and cryed the man took her frail body and straped it to the table. She dident put up a fight knowing it was useless it would only bring more pain anyway. Doctor Garnier de Naplouse came up to her and smiled. "Now Adara please stay still we are going to make sure you don't remember anything." He said as he held a scaple in hand and smiled "Please Doctor Garnier de Naplouse don't." She said as he come closer to her head.

Adara shot up like someone had just scared her. She looked around and saw that she had fallen asleep on the books she was reading. No one was in the library so no one cared. Adara glanced at the page she was sleeping on and saw the name. _Doctor Garnier de Naplouse_ was writen on that page. It was a brif story about him. She continued to read as she found out about how the assassin's infultated his 'hospital' and what they was in Acre where that hospital was. She closed the book quickly and got up. She couldent belive it. Maybe the answer was in Acre. In the 'hospital'. She had to find out where it was and why he was so deep into her memory. Maybe he had some awnsers about what was in the box the Al Mualim had on his desk. Or even about her past. She had to go to Acre.


	8. Hidden in a Hospital

Chapter Eight: Hidden in a Hospital

Adara was on the white horse again traveling on the empty trails. Acre was the place she was heading, the stone city where her memories lay. Adara was heading there, her body jumping up and down on the horses back. Adara was steady and stern on the horse. Her white robes matching the horse as they both shined in the sunlight. It took no time to get to the city. Stopping her horse as pulled back on the Raines. It came to a halting stop climbing back on its back legs as it jumped up to a standing position for a brief moment before it was back down on four legs. She dismounted the horse and gave it to one of the people standing there. Not really caring what happened to it she then proceed into the guarded city. Nothing big happened at the gate besides a few questions. She easily passed as she entered the stone city. The city was so familiar to her. Altair and her have been here many times. She knew where the doctor was located in the city. She could recognize the huge stone structure that stood in the center of the city.

Coming up to the building she looked around at the structure. The guards looked at her a bit curious.

"Excuse me ma'am can I help you?" He asked in a low deep voice.

"Umm I was hoping to see the doctor. Doctor Garnier de Naplouse?" She asked in a fragile and innocent voice hoping they would let her in. With reluctence they said no to her. She pleaded with them as they began to get angry with her. They withdrew there swords and treatened her with them. She stepped back as the Doctor walked up to them.

"What is the problem here gentalmen?" He asked placeing his hands on there shoulders. "This women wasnts to see you." They told him still in a ready stance. Adara looked at the Doctor then qucikly looked down to the ground. "Sir." She said as he put on a grin. His facial expresstion made more wrinkles in it as he walked up to her. His grin was an evil one.

"So you came back to me after all these's years, My dear." He told her with a slight hiss in his voice. Adara backed up a bit before she came carefully walking up to him. "you remember me?" She asked a bit confused on how he would remember her. Putting a hand on her shoulder he began to lead her inside the hospital. "My dear how could I forget my first patiant. You have come here for a reason. And whatever your question is I'm sure I can answer it." With a glimmer of something evil browing in his eyes Adara looked to the floor with sorrow filled eyes. "I had a dream lately…it's a bit disturbing. It was about you and me finding out something I wasent suppost to know. Doctor I thought you could tell me about the object." The doctor's eyes closed as they contuined to walk throught the hospital. It was wide and open you could see all the beds filled with 'patients' blood covored walls and fabric. Adara kept her eyes to the floor as the doctor began to speak.

"I think you'r old enough to know about it now. You seem to be regaining you memory faster then I expected. Adara the object is called the Piece of Eden. It is very powerful and back then when you were younger we had it. I was using it to help you and many others. I used it for good and tried to cure so many ailments that cursed the people. Then the assassins come and infultrated this hospital. I tried to protect you and the Eden, but in the end they ended up take you and the Eden the two most precious things to me. They are evil people who want all the power and to help no one but themselves. They killed many of my patients and guards trying to protect me. I only wish I could have the Eden back. I would beable to give you all your memory back, and cure so many others with it." Doctor Garnier de Naplouse finished up his statement as he gripped Adara closer to him. "The leader of the assassins still have it that I know for sure." Adara bit her bottom lip as she moved her head away from the doctor. "So they still have it." "Yes my darling. Sad is it not." "Ya it is sad. I see how brutal the assassins are. Thank you Doctor but I think I sould leave know. Thank you so much for telling me about it." "Anytime my dear. You deserve to know the truth. It's only natural you would want to know. I hope you will come vist me more. I miss having you here."

He told her as Adara broke his grib on her and began to head back to the gate. His hand on her back as he walked her out. "You have a good day and if you have anymore troubles please come and see me again." He told her as Adara moved out of the hospital and smiled at him "Once again thank you doctor." She gave him a bow as she moved out and back into the city. When she was out of sight Doctor Garnier de Naplouse gave a wicked and sinister smile as his hands locked behind his back.

Adara walked back to her horse outside the walls of Acre. She had much to think about. Was the assassins so evil and selvish that they would take a cure away from the people. But how could this be true Altiar wasent selvish he protected everyone as much as possible. Everything was so confusing once again. But if the assassin's still had it where would it be. Adara really had to make sure what she was ganna do was right. Betray the people who said they saved her from years of abuse or trust the doctor who know so much about her and seemed to care for her. But this Piece of Eden could give her memory back. She dident need any of them. If she could just get the Eden then she wouldent have to betray the assassin's and she wouldent have to relay on the Doctor. All she had to do was sneak around Masyaf and find it. It souldent be to hard.

She returned to Masyaf and came wondering into the small town. People going about there day like nothing important was happening. She made her way back up to where most of the assassin's where. There she saw Altiar as he aprotched her.

"I see you come back. Where did you go?" He asked as Adara smiled. "No where really I just kind of took a little ride around the area to think some more." She said all the sudden giving him a hug as Aliair dident even really move as he had a dumbfound look on his face. "Adara?" He asked as Adara baried her face in his chest. "Altiar if I left the brotherhood would you come with me?" she asked as she sounded like she was about to cry. Tears where chocking her up and began to swell up in her eyes. Altiar looked down at her and dident say anything as he looked around as the others where looking at them all of them wondering what they where doing. "Lets go somewhere else and talk ok." He told her in a sturn voice as he pulled her off of him and made her go into the castle and to her room where he whispered in her ear that he would met her there in a bit after he took care of some things.


	9. True Feelings

Chapter Nine: True Feelings

Adara sat there in her room thinking about everything that the doctor said. She thought about how much she cared for Altair. He was the only one she really cared for there. Adara was confused and thinking about what her love would say. She lyed in her bed as her white hood was down and her dark brown hair lay on the pillow and her hand up above her stretched to the ceiling. Her eyes followed the outline as she waited. The door opened slightly and a white figure slipped into her room. Soon the figure was standing at the bottom of her bed. Altair looked at her carefully as she was just staring at her hand.

"Adara what where you saying earlier? Are you planning on leaving?" He asked in his deep voice as Adara didn't answer him. Her eyes where looked almost empty as she was in deep thought. Altair took in a large breath before saying more. "Adara you know you can't leave this place. Al Mualim won't let you." He told her again in a stern but loving voice. "You never answered my question." She spoke up as she began to sit up in the bed. "What question?" He asked as she looked into his brown eyes. "If I left would you come with me." Altair didn't answer once again as he really didn't want to answer it. "Well I guess your silence answers that question for me. I guess you really don't love me." She told him as she looked away from his eyes and to the floor. "Adara I do like you. A lot but…" He was cut off by Adara's hand near his face telling him to stop. "You don't love me though. If I dropped dead you would feel bad but you would get over it in a day or so." Altair felt the sorrow around her as he went to put a hand on her shoulder but Adara quickly jerked away from his touch. "Don't touch me." She told him in a cold and icy voice.

Adara began to get really mad at him as her face began to show utter anger. "You're just heartless Altair." She told him in a voice of anger. Altair could tell her voice changing every time she talked to him. When she first came here she talked in a quit and fragile voice then to a happy overjoyed voice. But soon after she began to sound distant and filled with sorrow and now she was angry. "Adara I really think we need to talk about how you're feeling. What's wrong?" "You! You're whats wrong. All you care about is yourself. I told you I loved you and I get nothing." "That's because you're like a sister to me Adara." "No Altair. You're just someone who hides all there feelings and will die with those feelings to." Adara stood up and was confronting him face to face. He looked unphased by the whole thing as Adara looked enraged. Altair grabbed her face and swung in close to his as there lips locked. Adara's eyes showed a stunned face. Altair pulled away and looked at her. "As an assassin you must not show your feelings as easy as you do, even the feeling of love. No matter how much you wanna say you love that person you can't, because if you did you would put yourself up for destruction." Adara looked at him. "That's some pretty words there Altair." She told him as Altair come closer to her as he took off his hood.

"Adara you have no idea how I feel for you, because I don't let myself show those feelings." Adara fell onto the bed and looked up at him. She began to bite her bottom lip a bit as Altair advanced placing his right knee on the bed and his left hand pushed down on Adara's left shoulder. She was forced down on the bed as she took a big gulp. Altair gave another kiss on his lips before moving down to her neck. "Altair…Stop." She told him changing her voice once again to nervousness. "Why you wanted to know how I felt about you and I'm showing you rather then telling you." Adara took in a breath as she looked into his eyes. In a very quite and shaken voice she uttered, "Why…why Altair…I love you so much and yet my heart is racing." Altair kissed down her pale neck as his hands slid down her hips. He said nothing to her statement. Adara's heart began to pound hard as it was the first real touch of love that she felt from a man. And to make it better it was a man that she loved.

Adara added one more thing before he took her. "I love you." Is all she said in a whisper before she could not speak anymore as she felt the warmed of Atlair's embrace around her naked frame and that night they became one.


	10. The Double Cross

Chapter Ten: The Double Cross

The next morning Adara woke to an empty bed. The sun was just coming up as the air was think and muggy. The reds and yellowed shined slightly through her window on her naked body. Her long brown hair swapped over her bare chest and the white sheets covered her legs slightly. She looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Adara lifted herself off her bed and grabbed her clothing. She was feeling used and abused. She put on her cloths and began to think about leaving the assassins. There was nothing for her here besides the Piece of Eden. That's all she needed then she could leave this hellhole. She knew Master would have it in his room, so she knew where she had to go. Adara looked around at her empty room before leaving. The room was lifeless; it had no personality at all. No knick-knacks or wall scrolls not even banners. The only thing was hanging above the bed. That was a banner of the assassins' emblem.

She seemed not to care much as she stood in the doorway for the last time before closing the door on it forever. The old wooden door creaked as she closed it and gently latched it. The hallway was no different as it was just stone, gray empty and emotionless stone. The only one thing on the walls, the emblem. Adara walked down the hallways not even flinching on what she was going to do to him. She thought on how she was going to get the Eden. She knew he would be just getting up at this moment. She had to act fast if she was to get the priceless artifact.

In what seemed to be a lifetime was sooner then she expected. She was at Al Mualim door. The door looked like all the others now that she looked at it closely. She slowly put her ear on the door to hear if anyone was moving around. The silence took over the area and the only thing Adara could hear was the pounding of her own heart. Getting closer to the door she touched the wooden plank and began to push it open. It barely made any noise as it creaked and moaned. She peered in the room slightly to see a form in the bed. He was asleep moving ever so slightly. Adara took in a big breath before finishing opening the door. She began to put one foot in front of the other as she walked in ever so slowly. Looking around the room she saw a lot of books and gold laying all over it. Adara began to look around for the small box and saw it on his wooden table stand. She looked over at Al Mualim and then back to the shining box. She seemed to lose emotion at the moment in time as she stood up straight and walk normally to the box. Al Mualim turned and rolled over.

Adara's hands reached for the box and opened the lid. She reached in the small golden box and withdrew the Piece of Eden. As Adara held the Eden in her hand Al Mualim woke to see the glimmering of the object. They both looked at each other before he said something. "So you came for it." He told her before she took out her short sword and clenched it in her hand. Saying nothing she plunged the sword into his leg so he could not get up. Al Mualim let out a gasp of pain as he shot up and held his leg. Adara leaned in and whispered so coldly in his ear "I hope you die…remember my face for it will be the last thing you will ever see old man." She told him before yanking the sword out violently and walking off. Her bloody sword in hand as the swung the door open and disappeared from sight. Al Mualim yelled for his guards as he squeezed his leg tight.

The guards came running in seeing there master covered in blood and the box opened. They all came rushing to Al Mualim's side as he ordered them. "Get Adara…and kill her…she is a traitor." He demanded as the assassins ran out to tell others. Word traveled fast as the whole town knew about the betrayal. The sun began to rise from the ground and shined colors of red's and oranges with hints of blues coming out. Adara was already out of sight in the town.

She left to her favorite place where her and Altair met. She walked up the dirt and dusty mountainside. Walking up a figure was standing there. Dressed all in white and red he didn't stick out to much. She knew exactly who it was. She came walking up to him holding the shining gold ball in her hand. She walked gently to him before looking up to see his face. The man stood there looking down before he spoke. "Adara…why did you do this?" He asked and with no hesitation she answered him. "Because Al Mualim is wrong about what he is doing." She told him. Altair looked beyond her out to the town. "You know everyone is out to get you know. I must kill you now." "Go right ahead…please as long as you cut out my heart first." Her words echoed in his ears as he pulled out his dagger. Adara's eyes pierced right through his, as she stood there emotionless before whispering to him "Will you come with me?" The moments caught up to them, as it grew silent. The air around them grew cold as ice as they both looked into each other's eyes. "No." He simply put as Adara showed no emotion about it and simply turned around and walked a couple of paces before turning her head to the side and whispering some barely auditable words. "I love you…forever my dear." She said before walking away from the man she loved for so long. He did nothing but stood there and watched her leave.

Each stride Adara took was graceful and powerful. She had changed within the last couple of months. She had her own mind once again and her own thoughts. She had sorted everything out and knew what her path was meant to be. Her destiny was changing the moment she had asked Altair to leave with her. And with the last words she left her old life behind to make a new one for herself, alone.


	11. The Rise of War

Chapter Eleven: Rise of War

Adara came into the town Arce once more. This time her own heart would carry her. She was going to start the next crusade with the Piece of Eden. She walked into the large stone town and looked around. She knew Richard the lionheart would be there. With her head held high she walked to the guards before realizing they would not let her in.

She then relayed on her assassin skills to get her to the window where the king rested. She climbed each stone hoisting herself up each time. Brick by brick she scaled the cold unforgiving walls. The sun was at noon point and shining down on her as hot as it could. The air was tick and humid and laid heavily in the air. Her strength did not give out from all the training she did. After finally reaching the window she lifted herself on the ledge and crawled in. Her shadowy figure stood in the window as the light cascaded down her like a halo of light around her. It blacked out her body as she stepped off the ledge onto the floor below. No one was in the room at the time. She looked around at the room seeing emblems around the room with jewelry, gold, and luxurious cloths scattered around the room in abundance.

The door began to crack open as Adara stared at the moving wood and vanished into the darkness of a corner. Richard stood in the doorway talking to a guard before closing the door on him. He walked in wearing very little beside his robes and normal king cloths made of velvet and fur. His crown sat on top of his head covering his brown hair. Adara let out a small noise before coming out of the shadows and said "Please let me speak."

Richard jumped turning around fast and saw this female in his room. A bit confused he grabbed his sword and held it to her chest. "Why are you here woman!" He asked in a stern and demanding voice. Adara looked at him and placed her hands up to show him no harm. "I have come here to help up." She pulled out the Piece of Eden from her pouch and showed it to him. "I want to help you win this Crusade. This will help." She told him as he gave her a strange look. "How is that little piece of gold going to help me? I already have plenty of funds to make an army greater then the Roman army of its time." He told her moving the blade to under her chin. "This is no ordinary golden sphere." She said moving it to her other hand. Before she could do anything he yelled for the guards as they came crashing in. Adara looked at them all and shoved the Eden in her pouch again and ran to the window jumping out and landing below in a wagon of hay. She quickly climbed out and ran away from the king as he looked over looking for the woman.

She got a little away before stopping and sitting down on a bench next to some people. She thought about how she was going to get the king to trust her. She thought for a while and decided to use the Piece of Eden to help her out. She would sit and wait till the King came out in public before making an illusion of someone trying to kill him. It was a perfect plan and could go completely wrong and get her killed or get him to trust her. She planed and waited for the king to arrive outside his domain. Hiding in shadow and in the crowds she walked by the castle. She would occasionally hear the guards talk about king Richard and how horrible a king he was just like his father. They talked about him but nothing about any times he was leaving. She caught a guard coming out of the stone fortress and lured him to the alleyway just around the corner of the castle.

She began to pay him for the information she needed. The assassin skills really have come in hand. He whispered some information to her as she walked out of the allyway.

Adara was ready for anything. She had her plan as soon as the guard told her he was coming out soon. She held onto the Piece of Eden. Grasping it in her hands her nails dug into the cold hard metal. The new king came walking out of the giant wooden gate into the dim city before him. He began to walk down the dirty streets to the shipyard a few miles away. Adara followed behind them acting as if she was part of the crowd.

The king and his guards began to get on the ship and Adara snuck on behind them. The illusion was being carried out as the guards talked to each other. The captain of the ship began to scream orders to his crew. They scattered around like chickens with there heads chopped off. Adara saw her opportunity and took it. She ran at the king and jumped at him throwing them both in the water. At that very moment the ship exploded. Adara helped pull the king above the water as he looked at the sinking ship.

The illusion worked as Adara pulled him over to the edge of the wall helping him up. He looked at her as she began to get out of the water. "You saved me." He said stunned by her reaction time to the explosion. "How did you now?" He looked down at her as Adara raised from the water and looked at him. "I saw the fire start up next to the barrels." She told him. The king looked at her with kind eyes and smiled. "How can I ever repay you?" He asked as Adara looked at him. "By making me your adviser…I can really help you with your crusade." She told him. The king gave her a look. "I can't do that...I don't know you…I can't make someone my adviser if I cant trust them." He told the strange girl. Adara looked at him. "Then let me travel with you…as a guide…I have been everywhere…I know my towns and cities well." She retorted to his answer. He looked into her deep green eyes and nodded. "Shall we go then miss?" He said holding out his arm for her to grab onto. "My name's Adara Hala." She said grabbing onto his arm and walked with him back to the castle.


	12. Hiding the Shame

Chapter Twelve: Hiding in Shame

About 2 months passed since Adara became a guide to the king. She slowly became close to the king and helped him with the crusade. She would make suggestion to him and he would take it. She was a help to him and also something more then she had ever thought. The king took a liking to her and showed his affection to her in jewels and love. In return she gave him what he wanted some advice and some love. He was yet married so it was nothing to worry over. She would never become a mistress to anyone not even the king.

The king embraced her still frame holding it close to his own body. His chin resting on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. The two where in a bed made from reds and golds and the most luxurious fabrics. Adara leaned forward a bit as the king whispered things into her ear. "How did such a beautiful woman fall into my arms like this?" He asked the bare Adara. "I believe it happened when I saved your life." She retorted back. The mood was calm but Adara had a hint of resentment in her voice but the king did not notice it. The king's voice was filled with lust but was calm and respectful. "Oh yes…and I'm still in your debt from it my love." Kissing her neck lightly. Adara's eyes looked over at the king before answering. " Not at all my king." The king let out a wicked smile as his hands began to wonder on her body. "Your smell is intoxicating and your skin is so soft and wonderful." "Flattery will get you no where my king." "Tell me am I the first to pleaser you?" "No my king…you are the second." "Am I doing well? Better then the first?" He asked curious of who the first was. "Yes my king much better then the first." She said but holding back some sorrow she still had deep inside.

With that the king smiled and kissed her skin more and more loving the seconds he spent with her. They woke the next morning. Adara was sitting in front of the window looking out into the city of Acre again. The sun was peaking over the city and the hues or yellows and oranges made the city glow. The king woke from his slumber to find her sitting there. "My love…you sit there like your missing someone. Like a waiting lover." He told her in a low voice. Adara sat there looking out. "Not at all…more like a scorned lover." She told him before getting up out of her chair and walking over to him picking up his robe and holding it open for him. The king slid into it and pulled it around his naked body. He left the bed and grabbed Adara's shoulders lightly pulling her into his arms and kissing her lightly. "You're breath taking my dear…but shall we go to the meeting?" He asked as she nodded. Richard got dressed and the headed off.

The meeting was long but Adara did not mind. "We must invade king!" One yelled as the king looked at him. "Adara?" He asked turning to her. Before she could answer another interrupted. "MY KING! Why must you look to a woman for advice!? She does not know anything about war." He added as the king looked at his experts. "Because so far she had made the right decisions. Was right when invading Jerusalem and the time. Plus she was right about having the Knights Templar with us." He told his staff. "Now what do you think Adara?" He turned towards her as the room went silent. Adara stood there looking around then went to the king. "My load if we where to invade now then we would surly lose. They are prepared for our attack if we wait another couple of days then there armies will be wore from weather." The king nodded and smiled. "There you have my answer." He told them.

Adara left the room. She opened the wooden door and left closing it behind her. It was still morning but just barley. She walked down the hall when she began to feel sick. She held her stomach and felt something inside. She ran her hand around it as she began to shake. "No it's not possible." She whispered to herself. She thought to herself and then finally realized. She went running to her room and locking it tight. She knew who's it was for sure. No matter how far she ran she could not get away from him. Tears began running down her eyes. She began to slide down to the ground. Her back was to the wooden door resting.

"Why." She muttered out. "I still can not get rid of your memory Altair." The tears began to come harder and her knees lifted to her face and her head placed between them, her voice getting chocked up from her tears. " Altair! I hate you! I fucking hate you…why did you have to leave me with this burden. I try to forget you and here you are a piece of you still inside me." She was beyond saving at this point. Adara was wrapped in her sorrow as she cried out. She began to get up and decided at that point she would ripe him form her memory forever. Looking around she found a dagger. Grabbing the cold golden handle she held it to her stomach. "If I have to I will ripe you from me so I can finally forget you." She said out loud. Holding the dagger right to her stomach she began to violently shake. The dagger pressed against her stomach as she began to press a bit harder. Blood began to drip down staining her white outfit. God was not on her side as she could not press anymore. Tears still running down her face as she looked at it. Throwing the dagger on the other side of the room she dropped to the ground. Her hands covered her face as she slowly laid down on the floor. Crying and holding her child in her stomach she began to withdraw from herself.

There she laid for the whole day crying and thinking about Altair and about her new child that was growing inside her.


	13. War or Love

Chapter Thirteen: War or Love

Adara lay in her room holding her stomach with an equal amount of love and hate in her heart. Not many had noticed that she was pregnant. Her stomach was getting bigger everyday but she had used the Piece of Eden to hide her child from the world. No one had an idea of the child. Adara's mind wondered more everyday as time pasted. Once again Altair crept back into her skull.

Adara knew it was time to tell the king about herself. Adara had shivers running down her spine as she lifted her weak body up from her bed. She began to wipe the cold water from her eyes and composed herself. Holding her stomach she got up from the bed and headed out the door. The warm air greeted her as she stepped out into the open hallways. Beginning to walk she felt a lingering feeling. She most surely would be killed if the king thought it was someone else's. She stopped suddenly as the king stood in front of her. He gave he a warm smile and a little laugh. "I was just about to come and see you my love." He told Adara as he ran a hand across her face softly. Adara let out a small smile as she felt him on her cheek. "My king…that is funny I was about to come see you. I need to talk to you about something that has been on my mind." She told him as she eyes wondered down to the ground. Richard looked at her with curious eyes. "What do you want to tell me?" He said kindly.

Adara's eyes met up with his as Richards hand held her chin up. "My Lord I must leave you." She paused "Forever." She added. The king looked at her confused at what she just told him. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" Adara let out a small sigh as she turned away from him. Turning her head back to him she simple said. " I am having some problems I need to work out." "Alone?" "Yes." The conversation ended with the king looking at her with longing eyes. "I will provide whatever you may need. Money it's yours, A house anything." Adara nodded as she turned fully to face him. "When?" She asked. "With in the week." "Jerusalem." Was her final word before leaving to her chambers.

A week pasted as Adara stayed in her room. She ate and slept in the room and looked out the window to the city of Acre. She sat and closed her eyes only to open them to a man sitting at her window. "Adara what are you doing here?" The voice echoed in her mind as the man in white stared at her. "Altair…why must you burden me with your presents." He smirked but it quickly disappeared. "Adara…why?" "It's none of your business." She told him as she sat there in her chair looking at the cold stone ground. The air around them grow cold as they didn't speak or look at each other. Adara final got sick of his silence and removed herself for her chair. "Leave." She demanded as she pointed back out the window.

Altair's eyes finally met hers as his hand began to move towards her. "NO!" She yelled at him and turned from him. "Do not touch me." Her eyes grow cold and she pointed out the window again. Altair hung his head. "I will always still love you Adara." His last words as he disappeared from her sight. Adara stood there back turned from the window. Her head turned back to see if he was there. She saw only the city below her and only felt his presence linger. She stood there with a somber air around her. She placed a hand on her stomach and began to let tears fall from her eyes. In a sweet but low voice she whispered. "I will always love you as well."

The next day came as Adara sat on a horse ready to leave. Her things where being carried by another horse, She did not have much but the few things she had was important. She looked behind her and saw the king walking to her. She looked at him and bowed on her horse. He came walking up to her in his royal clothing and grabbed her hand with a soft touch. "My love." He said simply "Good-bye for now. One day I will see you again." He told her before letting her hand go and walking away. Adara felt something in her hand as she opened her palm to find a gold necklace. It was that of a locket. She looked at it closely as she opened it and found something inscribed. _My love for you will never die. Be happy in your life my love._ Adara closed the locket gently and held it to her heart. Kissing her fist softly she placed the gold around her neck. The horse began to walk to Jerusalem. The day was heavy as she rode off to the town that would hold the birth of her child.


	14. Last Will

Chapter Fourteen: Last Will

Adara was in the town on Jerusalem where she gave birth to twins, A boy and a girl. Adara had named them Asad and Amira. It was hard but she finally had the children or a forbidden love. She sat at her chair looking out on the town. She held both children in her arms and stared at them with loving eyes. Time pasted and Adara began to visit Omar in the assassin's bureau. She brought the children with her and Omar loved every second of it. He loved the children like they where his own. But slowly Adara began to see more and more of Altair in her children. She began to drown in her disappear once more.

One day Adara came to Omar and smiled, children in her arms. "Omar." She smiled as he smiled back. "Adara you brought the children again." "Of Course. I was hoping you could look after them for a bit. I have a bit of earns to run." Omar smiled. "I would love to. But I must warn you an Assassin might come in." He told her as she nodded. "It's fine. Just make sure they are safe." She told him before bowing and walking away from him.

Adara left the Bureau and soon after a man came in. The man was dressed in white and came to Omar. "Good friend I have come to make a assassination." He told him. "Altair you again. You seem to be dropping in more and more as of lately." Altair had a straight face on him as he said. "You know it's because of the up coming war." He told him before hearing a noise. "What is that?" He asked as Omar looked at him. "Oh nothing most likely a child outside crying." He told him. Altair gave him a weird look as he frowned. "I'm heading out to get information on the job." He told him before walking away from the man.

Adara was sitting a top a stone tower in her favorite part of the city. The world around moved on as she looked out on the city. It was wide and beautiful. She began to cry and spoke in her broken voice. "I will always love you, But you hurt me with your words. Not leaving with me and letting me walk away. You where a coward Altair, now I see you in our children. Your words still echo in my head every night when I lay in bed alone, But I know I will never feel your touch again. I don't know weather to hate you or love you. I feel like I'm being torn in two. That day you came to me on that hot day and fought me. You began to open up to me and before I knew it you slipped right through my fingers. You gave me the good and bad side of love. And I guess I would have to thank you for that. But that would be all I would thank you for. I hope one day you can forgive me." She said to the sky above her. She stood up on her stone tower and looked down below at the streets.

A scream was heard through out the city as blood covered the stone road. There laid a woman covered in blood. Her hair was tangled and bloody covering her face from the world. She had long brown hair, her limbs twisted from the fall. A crowd began to gather around the woman with faces of shock and horror. Guard soon came to see what had happened. The lifeless body stayed on the ground soaking in its own blood. Almost wishing to come back to life, But it was not going to happen.

Altair heard the scream and came to see what had happened. He saw the crowd and began to push his way to the front to find the body lying there. His eyes widened as he saw the cold lifeless body. He whispered the name "Adara." With that he hung his head low and began to walk away.

From that day forward life seemed stop for Altair. He began to his emotions from everyone and became an assassin once more. Never wishing to think of her again. As for Adara's children they grow up never knowing their mother or father. Omar raised them as if they were his own and never let Altair know of them. He knows Adara didn't want him to find out. Adara was forgotten but was still in the hearts of a few. The piece of Eden was handed off to the Templar's as a gift from Adara. She had no need for it after she moved to the city and did not want the assassins to have it. With that the war was beginning.

_A special thanks_

_I would like to thank all of you for sticking with me. I finally finished this story and I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. So thank you so much! Hope you liked my ending as much as I do. Thank you once again!_


End file.
